


Speed of Life

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: My Thin White Duke fics [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Thin White Duke (Bowie Persona)
Genre: F/M, Hitman (murders), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is a loud, robust southern woman who speaks her mind and loves to work out at the gym. She's a farmhand from the sticks, so when she runs into the mysterious man they call the Thin White Duke and inadvertently saves his life; the pair form an unlikely friendship and Dee is drawn into a world she knows nothing about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

It was like a scene out of an old film, the room was dimly lit without any furniture in it save for a single chair in which he sat and an old, rotting wooden desk. His wrists were tied behind his back, each of his ankles were strapped to a front leg of the chair. He struggled in vain, his icy blue gaze upon a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. The figure patiently puffed upon a cigar, taking their time nice and slow.  
  
  
_Making him sweat..._  
  
  
"Do you know why you're here?" they finally spoke, shattering the silence.  
  
  
He did not respond, of _course_ he knew why...  
  
  
The figure put down their cigar, then moved into the light. It was someone he recognized, someone nobody ever wanted to be in this situation with. A man who only went by the name of The Mangler, he could rearrange you so badly that not even the dentist could identify your remains. He drew a small knife and held it underneath his captive's chin, trailing it lightly across his throat and up to stroke his cheek.  
  
  
"My boss is very unhappy with you," whispered The Mangler, "he says this was highly unexpected, and that everyone knows you're the best Hitman in the business... "  He trailed the blade down to his captive's chest, pressing it firmly but not hard enough to draw blood.  The bound man looked up, a fierce, mismatched stare; colder than ice - meeting with The Mangler's half closed eyes.  
  
  
"I _know_ you," The Mangler slowly recognized his captive, "you're that Thin White Duke guy... "  He withdrew the blade and placed it back into his pocket, then he stooped to pick up his cigar and walked over to the door. Leaning against the wall, he puffed on the cigar for a moment. He was easily 7 feet tall...  
  
  
"I just need more time," the Duke finally found his voice, "I was _so close!_ "   The Mangler smiled sadly, shaking his head slowly.  
  
  
"Sorry, pal," he drew a handgun, "time's up... "  
  
  
**  
  
  
As she drove along the road, every second street lamp was either blacked out or broken. She wriggled and squirmed in her seat, checking every building for signs of life. She'd been driving nonstop all day and could really use a restroom break, she was pretty sure that at any moment now she was going to wet herself.  
  
  
" _Why?_ " she scolded herself, "why do I _always_ leave it until the _last moment?!_ "  
  
  
She saw an old building, it was mostly boarded up but there was a dim light coming from within. Perhaps the establishment was still open, getting ready to lock up for the night?  Pulling over, she decided that it was either here or her car. Or maybe an alley...  
  
  
Hurrying over to the door, she tried the knob but it was locked. Looking around desperately, she figured _what the hell_ and violently threw herself against the rotting wooden door. It slammed open easily, but she heard something peculiar and looked around behind the door. A large man had collapsed to the ground, a handgun sliding out across the floor into view from the unconcious man's palm.  
  
  
"Oops," she made a face, "sorry... "


	2. Indebted

He'd closed his eyes, waiting for the end, there was a loud bang and he jumped but there was no bullet. Opening his eyes, the Duke looked more than a little surprised to find a woman standing in the doorway. She apologised to the unmoving Mangler, before turning her gaze upon him.  
  
  
"Oh... Hello," she turned to see another man, only this one was tied to a chair and looking startled.  
  
  
"Hi..," came his uncertain response, as if he were expecting _her_ to now draw a gun.  
  
  
"You look like you could use some help, Mister," the woman said brightly, her accent was heavy and clearly from the South.  
  
  
"I would appreciate that," the Duke replied, "if it's not too much trouble."  The woman was not slight of build, she worked out quite a lot and easily untied his bonds.  
  
  
"Bathroom?" she asked him quickly.  
  
  
The Thin White Duke got to his feet the instant he was untied, the woman seemed very uncomfortable and asked him where the bathroom was. He gestured to a door that was falling off it's hinges and she thanked him hurriedly before rushing inside, finally able to relieve herself.  
  
  
"Um, how do I flush?" she called, pressing the button several times to no avail, "Sir? Hello, SIR?"  She emerged from the bathroom, looking around for him but he'd vanished.  
  
  
While she was in the bathroom, the Duke walked over to the Mangler's gun and picked it up on his way out of the building. He walked quickly, trying to put as much distance between himself and his would-be killer as possible.  
  
  
"Hey! Hey Mister!" he heard her calling out to him and he paused, turning to look at her. She caught up to him, looking him up and down.  "Are you alright?" she asked him, "do you need me to call the police?"  
  
  
"That won't be necessary," he answered her nervously, "thank you... "  
  
  
"Is that it?" she grinned at him, "I save your life and all I get is a thank you?"  He stared at her uncertainly.   "You owe me, Mister!" she told him firmly.  He sighed and offered her a thin smile.  
  
  
"I do apologize," he said quietly, "I assure you that I always pay my debts. Who do you want taken out?"  She looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned.  
  
  
"Me," she replied at last. He looked at her as if she'd gone insane.  
  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked.  
  
  
"Take _me_ out!" she said again.  
  
  
He was hesitant, glancing around them quickly. There wasn't anyone around, he could have her dead in seconds and still have time to make his next appointment...  
  
  
"Oh go on," the woman urged him, "just one drink... What do you say?"  His curious eyes fell upon her once more, his shoulders relaxing a little.  
  
  
"Oh, you want me to take you out for a _drink?_ " he questioned her.  
  
  
" _Now_ you're getting it," she chuckled, "what did you _think_ I meant? Come on, hop in!"  He raised a brow at her.  
  
  
"This minute?" he asked her.  
  
  
"You sure do ask a lotta questions," she opened her car door, "you comin' or not?"  He opened his mouth to tell her he was rather busy tonight, but a deep moan from inside the old building gave him pause.  
  
  
"Why not?" he got into her car and glanced at his watch, "I suppose I have time for just one drink."  
  
  
"That's the spirit!" the woman got in and started driving away, "I'm kinda new 'round here, got any favorite haunts?"  
  
  
"One or two," replied the Duke, "just keep driving... "  
  
  
"My name's Dee, by the way," the woman introduced herself, "what's your handle, hon?"  She looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Lordy but you've got _weird_ eyes," she remarked. He frowned, averting his gaze to the window.  
  
  
"They call me the Thin White Duke," he said softly.  
  
  
"Duke is it?" she nodded, "I like it, good, strong name... You don't sound like you're from here, though... America, I mean... "  He said nothing and she continued to drive, he got the feeling she wasn't really interested in finding somewhere to stop. She seemed lonely, nobody who had a social life would talk so much to someone they'd just met.  
  
  
"I'm from the South, myself," she went on, "my daddy was a trucker, he used to always bring me along for a ride in his rig... You're really thin, you know that? And kinda pale, too. I suppose that's why people call you Thin and White, Duke, you should come home and try my momma's cookin' sometime - that'll put some meat on your bones for sure...  "  
  
  
He sighed and looked to the passing streetlamps, it was going to be a _long_ night...


	3. The Warning

She drove - and _talked_ \- for quite a long time and he closed his eyes after a while. Finally, the car stopped moving. Opening his eyes, the Thin White Duke looked around an unfamiliar street.  
  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
  
"This is where I'm staying 'til I get my own place," Dee replied, "come on in... "  He followed her into the house, glancing over his shoulder and making sure the door was locked once they were inside.  
  
  
"What's your poison?" Dee asked him, as he looked around the little home curiously.  
  
  
"At this point," he replied, "I'll take whatever you've got."  
  
  
"No problem!" Dee smiled, pouring him a drink, "what were you doing tied to that chair... If you don't mind me askin'?"  He looked uneasy, hesitating.  
  
  
"There was a... _misunderstanding_ ," he answered her. Dee shook her head in disapproval.  
  
  
"Mister," she handed him the drink, "you should get some new friends."  
  
  
"He was _not_ my friend," came his irked response.  
  
  
" _I'll_ say," Dee agreed, "friends don't tie friends to chairs and - was he _really_ gonna _shoot_ you?? Only, he had a gun an' all..."  
  
  
"I expect he was, yes," replied the Thin White Duke, cool as a cucumber.  
  
  
"Damn!" she exclaimed, "what did you do to piss him off?"  He was silent then, unwilling to talk about the situation any further. He sat down on her sofa and leaned back, finishing his drink. Dee came in and sat across from him, thankfully untalkative now as well. She figured perhaps he'd tell her when he was ready, no sense in pushing him or he might leave. She had no friends in town, she'd only moved here to find a job and tonight was her first night away from home.  
  
  
Feeling the alcohol warm him from the inside, the high stress situation from being nearly shot in the face - all mixed in with the relief of being miles away from dangerous territory; the Thin White Duke closed his eyes and drifted into a light slumber on her couch.  Dee smiled at him and took his glass, washing it up and trying to be as quiet as she could.  The front door opened and a woman entered the house, Dee looked around and waved.  
  
  
"Hey Kayla," she greeted her sister.  
  
  
"Dee!" Kayla threw her arms around Dee, "you made it!"  
  
  
"Shhh!" Dee gestured to the sofa, "I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend home... "  
  
  
"How did you make a friend already?" Kayla asked, walking around the sofa to view the mystery person, "oh mah Lord, it's a _man??_ "  Dee blushed.  
  
  
"It's not like that!" she scolded Kayla gently, "get your mind outta the gutter... "  
  
  
"Oh come on, why not?" Kayla grinned, "look how cute he is! And his clothes, they look expensive! Is he rich??"  
  
  
"I don't know!" Dee shrugged, "I guess?"  
  
  
"Where'd you meet him?" asked Kayla. Dee told her all about how they'd met, by the end of it Kayla was pale.  
  
  
"Dee, are you _nuts?!_ " she demanded.  
  
  
"What?" Dee folded her arms.  
  
  
"That bastard's either mixed up in drugs or some other really bad illegal activities! Get him outta here! Or better yet, call the feds... "  
  
  
"You know I can't do that," Dee frowned, "just look at him, he sleeps like an _angel_... "  
  
  
"Dee, _please_... This isn't a _kitten!_ " Kayla looked nervously down at the man, "if someone's trying to kill him, they probably have a really good reason. What makes you think we're even safe with him _in our home?_ "  Dee pursed her lips in thought.  
  
  
"Aw Kayla," she sighed, "look at him! He's so _cute_..  I can't call the cops... "  
  
  
"Cops?" mumbled the Thin White Duke, rousing from his sleep and getting to his feet quickly, "where?"  
  
  
"Nowhere," Dee answered him, "I wouldn't do that."  
  
  
"Oh," the Duke looked at Kayla now, "who's she?"  
  
  
"That's my sister, Kayla," said Dee, "this is her house."  
  
  
"Heya," Kayla greeted him nervously.  
  
  
"Hello," came his quick greeting in response, as he walked to the curtains and peered out of them.  
  
  
"Don't worry," Dee watched him, "we weren't followed... "  Kayla shot her a warning look.  
  
  
"Just the same," the Duke said quickly, "I'd best be off... Thanks for everything... "  
  
  
He slipped quietly out the door and vanished into the night, Dee sighed heavily and sat down.  
  
  
"Do you think I'll ever see him again?" she asked.  
  
  
"If you're lucky?" replied Kayla, " _ **no!**_ "


	4. The Hit

A quick taxi ride later and he was just in time for his appointment, he stood by a tree just outside of a house and waited. Glancing at his watch, then up at the lights inside the windows of the house; he lit up a cigarette and drew on it slowly. Soon, all the lights inside the house were out and he smiled to himself. Putting out the cigarette, he slipped on some black, leather gloves and stole quietly across the road. Bolted doors were not an issue for him, making quick work of the lock; he crept inside and made his way to the master bedroom. There was a sound of slow breathing coming from the bed, the Thin White Duke slowly approached the sleeping figure and paused.  
  
  
_Something wasn't right..._  
  
  
He took out his gun, brought it to the figure's head and attached the silencer. Gently pulling the blankets down from the person's face, he stood back and took a deep breath; letting it out slowly. A woman?  This was not his mark...  He softly walked around to the other side of the bed, his shoulders relaxing a little. Now _this_ one he recognized, this was his target. He carefully placed the gun to the man's forehead and put two bullets into his brain, the man jolted both times but did not open his eyes. His wife stirred, but also did not awaken.  
  
  
His job completed, the Thin White Duke left the premises and vanished quickly into the darkened street. Slipping into a nightclub, he made his way to a booth and sat down across from a woman. She didn't look at him, instead watching the dancing crowd on the floor.  
  
  
"Is it done?" she asked him, still not looking at him.  
  
  
"It is," replied the Duke, his gaze out the window. She slid him a parcel across the table and he accepted it, tucking it into his vest pocket.  
  
  
"It's all there," she said softly, finally looking at him.  He saw tears glittering in her eyes, but he did not try to comfort her.  
  
  
"I did the right thing, didn't I??" the woman whispered.  
  
  
"It is too late for regrets now," came his cold response. He stood up and the woman lowered her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. He left the nightclub and headed for an apartment building, he never slept in the same place two nights in a row; that would make it too easy for his enemies to find him...  



	5. The Miss

The next day, Dee scoured the newspaper for a job she could apply to do, when a header caught her eye. There had been a murder just a few blocks from her sister's house, last night just after 1am. She felt the color drain from her cheeks. That was only a short time after the Thin White Duke had left...  
  
  
Kayla finished her breakfast and noticed her.  
  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost, Dee," she commented, "what's wrong?"  Dee quickly turned the page.  
  
  
"Nothing," she answered shortly.  Kayla looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing more and went off to shower. Dee turned back to the article, apparently the guy who had been shot had recently been aquitted of rape charges against a minor. Dee's brow furrowed, if he was guilty and the system had failed; the mother of that poor girl would have done anything to make that animal pay. Dee closed the newspaper, she didn't agree with murder; but it was difficult to argue when the victim was such scum...  
  
  
**  
  
  
Daylight hours came and went, the evening was soon upon him and he had a job to complete. He was already out of time, but perhaps if he could just find his mark and get the job done; they would let him live. They would most likely still break something, his nose or his fingers, perhaps? But he'd be _alive_...  
  
  
He stood now, waiting outside a building for the target to emerge. Cocking his gun, he fixed the silencer to the end of it and checked his watch. It was almost time...  
  
  
*  
  
  
Dee checked her map again, her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
  
"I'm lost!" she said out loud, slowly pulling over, "this ain't the right place!"  She glanced over at the building, her nose wrinkled in disappointment.  "Aw, _shoot!_ " she cursed, "now I gotta go back... "  
  
  
A glint of metal caught her eye, she looked over to the shadows and saw him. There wasn't another man in the world who could possibly look like him, she knew it had to be the Thin White Duke. _But what was he doing out here?_ She got out of the car and walked over to him, ignoring the expression of annoyance he gave her when he noticed her approaching.  
  
  
"Hey you," she smiled at him, "what's goin' on?"  
  
  
"Dee?" he seemed surprised to see her again.  
  
  
"Did you kill that guy in the paper?" asked Dee.  He said nothing, his gaze fixed upon the building across the road. Dee looked at his hands, one of them was in his pocket and the other held a gun.  "Lordy, you're at it again?!" she gasped.  
  
  
"Dee, get out of here!" he hissed.  Dee folded her arms.  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere 'til you put that thing away!" she insisted. He set his jaw, nothing doing...  "What did this one do?" asked Dee. He looked at her, his strange eyes seeming to bore right into her soul and she gave a slight shiver.  
  
  
"If you really _must_ know," he replied.  
  
  
"It helps," Dee told him softly.  
  
  
"This man hangs around teenagers," he explained, "gives them freebies... gets them hooked on stuff... then he starts charging them and when they can't pay, he pimps them... "   Dee screwed up her face.  
  
  
"That's deplorable!" she was shocked, "why don't the police nab him?"  
  
  
"You seem to have a lot of faith in the law," replied the Duke, "likely they are getting a cut to keep away... "  Dee looked quite upset at this.  
  
  
"So someone's payin' you to put him outta business?" she asked him. He nodded silently, eyes fixed upon the door of the building.  
  
  
"Does this have anythin' to do with that guy who tried to hurt you?" asked Dee. He looked at her curiously, certain he'd heard a hint of concern in her tone.  
  
  
"I didn't get the job done on time," he told her, "he's a difficult man to keep track of... "   A sound caught his attention and he glanced up, a car drove away from the building and he swore bitterly.  
  
  
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" asked Dee, "what's wrong?"  
  
  
"He got away!" the Thin White Duke told her, exasperated, " _again!_ "  He sighed heavily.  "That's it," he said, putting his gun away, "I'm dead."   Dee felt kinda bad, it was all her fault.


	6. The Accident

"Get in," she instructed him. She got into her car and was so glad that he followed her without question, there wasn't time to explain. "Buckle up," she insisted and sped off after the car.  
  
  
"It's gotta be tonight?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Yes," replied the Thin White Duke, "he's leaving town for a few weeks... "  
  
  
"He'll be headed for the airport then," Dee figured and took a left turn.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" asked the Duke.  
  
  
"Trust me," Dee replied, speeding up. They took some back roads and eventually got onto the main street that led directly to the airport.  "There he is!" Dee looked in her rearview mirror, "right behind us! Hold on tight!"  
  
  
His eyes grew wide as she suddenly spun the car around, gripping the seat with both of his hands. Dee put her foot down and drove right towards the other vehicle, she showed no visible signs of swerving. The Thin White Duke shut his eyes tightly, bracing for impact. There was a jolt, a cracking sound and then tyres screeching - finally a crash could be heard and the car slowed to a stop.  Shaking, he opened his eyes and was breathing quickly. He felt his heart beating hard, _had they just crashed?_  
  
  
"You alright?" asked Dee, glancing back at him.  
  
  
"I seem to be in one piece," he looked himself over, "what happened?"  
  
  
"Take a look for yourself," Dee told him.  He got out of the car, which was pulled up on the roadside. They were fine, nothing more than a big dent in the front bumper. He looked across at the other vehicle, which was now wrapped around a tree.  
  
  
"Where did you learn to drive like that?" he breathed, amazed.  
  
  
"My daddy taught me everything I know," Dee boasted proudly.  The Thin White Duke got back into the car, his expression both impressed and in disbelief.  
  
  
"So, you're good now, right?" Dee asked him, "they won't kill you?"   He did not respond as she drove away from the scene of her crime, the first felony she had ever committed in her life.  
  
  
"I just killed a man," she said, as if realizing it for the first time.  He still said nothing, simply watching out the window as they drove back to Kayla's house...  
  
  
When they arrived, Dee got out of the car and grabbed his arm before he could leave.  
  
  
"Hey," she said gently, "I know we kinda just met an' all, but I really need to talk to you."  He seemed reluctant, jittery, as if he were late for something. He wasn't, but it was hard for him to keep still. She let go of his arm and he followed her inside, he knew that he was safe here because nobody knew where Dee lived - or who she was, for that matter.  
  
  
_Yet._


	7. Falling For You

"How did you get into the business of killing people?" Dee asked him when he sat down.  
  
  
"I never used to do it," replied the Thin White Duke, "drugs are more my thing, coke mostly... I was approached by a woman one night, she mistook me for a Hitman and offered me quite a payload... I almost turned her away, but she told me what this person had done and I agreed. I just figured I'd do it the one time, but word has a way of getting around... Before I knew it, I had a new reputation."  Dee listened quietly, but she still held a look of disapproval about her.  
  
  
"So you just go off and kill _anyone?_ " she asked him, "as long as you get paid, that makes it okay?"  
  
  
"No," he replied, "of course not. I don't always agree to do it."  
  
  
"So you just pick an' choose who gets to live and who dies?" Dee frowned, "how is _that_ any better?"  
  
  
"Because I have _standards,_ Dee," came his slightly angered reply, "I don't enjoy this line of work, but if a hurting individual comes to me and asks me to exact revenge upon another for doing certain things - Such as hurting children... _Children_ , Dee... How could I say no and still sleep at night?" Dee was silent for a moment.  
  
  
"Well," she sat back, "I guess I understand... "  He relaxed.  
  
  
"Wanna crash here tonight?" asked Dee.  
  
  
"If it's not a bother," he said quietly.  
  
  
"Oh it's no bother," Dee smiled a little, "I mean, my sister ain't a big fan or nothin' but I'll talk to her."  She watched him lay down on her sofa, his eyes flickered closed and she sat down to gaze at him while he slept.  Kayla walked quietly into the room, Dee opened her mouth but Kayla shook her head.  
  
  
"I heard everything," she said softly, "it's okay, he can sleep here."  Dee sighed with relief.  
  
  
"Thanks Kayla," she said quietly.  
  
  
"You've got it bad for him, don't you?" asked Kayla.  
  
  
"Don't be dumb!" Dee got defensive.  
  
  
"Only you kinda do," Kayla argued, "I see the way you look at him."  
  
  
"Aw it'd never happen," Dee sat back.  
  
  
"Why not?" asked Kayla.  
  
  
"Guys don't want a girl who can beat 'em up," Dee replied downheartedly, "they want those pretty little platisc barbie doll types... "  Kayla chuckled.  
  
  
"Seems to me that this one is a little different," she said amusedly.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Dee.  
  
  
"Think about it," Kayla pointed at him, "does he look like he can fend off an attacker?"  
  
  
"He's _got_ a _gun_ ," Dee told her.  
  
  
"If you ask me," said Kayla, "you'd make a great team, you'd be able to stop anyone from getting too close to him."  
  
  
"Hey yeah!" Dee raised her brows, "I could keep him safe from those bullies who're tryin' to kill him!"  Kayla put her hand upon Dee's shoulder.  
  
  
"Just be careful," she said, standing up, "I don't want to lose my only sister."  
  
  
"I'll be alright," Dee smiled, "he'll take good care of me, you'll see."  
  
  
"Do you think he fancies you back?" Kayla looked at her curiously.  
  
  
"I have no idea," Dee replied, looking down at the sleeping Duke, "he's _so_ outta my league... "  
  
  
"No harm in asking," Kayla said, heading for her room, "night... "  
  
  
"Night!" Dee called back, then she looked back at the Thin White Duke and smiled as if she were watching a box of puppies playing together.  
  
  
"Dang it," she sighed softly, "I really _do_ have it bad for you... "  
Dee watched him sleep for quite a long while, then she went to bed and hoped he would still be there when she awoke the next morning.


	8. The Meeting

It was around 4am when he began to stir, something had interrupted his sleep pattern and he couldn't get back into it. He sat up and blinked in the darkness, feeling somewhat uneasy. He knew he mustn't stay here, sooner or later someone would find him and that meant they'd also find Dee and Kayla. He wasn't used to this, but then it was the first time he'd ever really been in trouble with someone like The Mangler. If that guy was after you, you were dead - end of story. It was just by sheer luck that he'd survived, nobody even knew what The Mangler looked like...  
  
  
"Did I wake you?" Dee's voice startled him and he turned to see her in the kitchen, "I couldn't sleep... Want a cup?"  She held up a coffee mug.  
  
  
"No thank you," he replied quietly, "I really should be going... "  
  
  
"Do you have to?" Dee sounded disappointed, "I was hopin' you'd stay, we could get to know each other better an' stuff... " She looked at him almost pleadingly, but he was already walking towards the door.  
  
  
"There's someone I have to see," he told her shortly.  
  
  
"Let me come with you," Dee hurried after him, "I'm already dressed... "  The Thin White Duke looked her over, she felt self concious but didn't reveal that to him.  
  
  
"I'll be real quiet," she promised, "you won't even know I'm there."  
  
  
"Alright," he shrugged, "but it's _your_ funeral... "   She hesitated but followed him outside, they got into her car and she drove where he asked her to.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Slowly pulling up outside a place she'd never seen before, Dee followed him inside and puffed out her chest boldly. This was her chance to show him what she could do, to prove herself to him.  
  
  
"Well well well," came a deep voice, "if it isn't the Thin White Duke... I am very surprised to see you still breathing."   
  
  
They walked into a room where a man sat behind a large desk, two huge thugs at his sides.  
  
  
"Have a seat," the man offered. The Thin White Duke sat down uneasily, but Dee opted to stand by his side in case they got any ideas of putting their hands upon him.  
  
  
"I did what you asked," the Duke spoke now.  
  
  
"Oh, really?" the man sounded quite bewildered, "the way I hear it, the problem took care of itself... "   The Thin White Duke sighed.  
  
  
"That was us," Dee stepped in, "we _made_ him crash into that tree."  The man looked at her as if she smelled questionable, then he slowly returned his attention back to the Thin White Duke.  
  
  
"Is what she says true?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yes," replied the Duke, "he was attempting to leave the city... "  
  
  
"I see," the man picked up a briefcase and slid it over to the Duke, "here's what we agreed upon... Minus a few _expenses_."  Duke opened the case, frowning lightly.  
  
  
"This is... "  he began.  
  
  
"More than generous," the man used a warning tone, "you've put my Mangler out of action for several days... "  Dee pursed her lips, but said nothing more.  The Thin White Duke closed the briefcase and stood up, nodding silently.  
  
  
"Don't leave town Duke," the man called after him as he walked out of the room, "I may have some further use for you yet."   Dee walked with him back into the car, they drove slowly away and she couldn't help but ask him.  
  
  
"How much were you meant to get?" she spoke after a while.  
  
  
"More than triple what he gave me," replied the Duke, visibly annoyed but also somewhat relieved that they'd left with all of their bones intact. He must have been in a very good mood for that to happen, if that other guy had made his flight; the outcome would have been a lot different...  
  
  
"Where to now?" Dee asked him.  He didn't respond for a moment, seeming to be distracted by his thoughts and she let him be. She would simply head for home and if he decided to redirect her, then she would turn around.  



	9. Rejection

She pulled up in the driveway and watched as he climbed out of her car, his gaze intent on the street path.  
  
  
"Have I upset you?" she asked him. He looked around at her.  
  
  
"No," he replied shortly.  
  
  
"I mean, because you can tell me if I have... you know... " Dee went on.  
  
  
"Dee," warned the Duke.  
  
  
"Sometimes I piss people off," Dee continued, "and they don't say anythin', they just start ignorin' and avoidin' me... "  He sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Dee!" he tried again.  
  
  
"Like this one time," Dee rattled on, "my best friend, well I thought she was my best friend but as it turned out she was a real bitch, anyway, this one time... "  
  
  
"Will you _stop talking?!_ " demanded the Thin White Duke, who was more accustomed to quiet people and long silences.  
  
  
"No!" Dee frowned at him.  
  
  
"What?" the Duke looked confused, "why?!" She was really getting on his nerves.  
  
  
"Because once I'm done talkin' you're gonna leave!" Dee told him, "And I don't want you to go... I don't know if I'll ever see you again."  
  
  
"If you don't stop talking I will leave anyway," the Duke warned her, losing his patience.  
  
  
"I just _like you_ is all," Dee scuffed her shoe, "I never had a guy friend before, they're always intimidated by my strength and.... "  
  
  
"Dee, please!" the Duke was in a bad enough mood tonight, "just stop... "  
  
  
"I don't _want to!_ " Dee got a little defensive, stepping right up to him.  
  
  
"How can I _make you_ stop talking?!" the Duke did not back down.  
  
  
"There is only _one way,_ " she said quietly, closing her eyes and puckering up.  
  
  
She waited a for a little while, then opened her eyes.  
  
  
He was gone.  
  
  
"I _told_ Kayla he wasn't interested!" she grumbled, going inside and locking the door shut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
What he wouldn't give to go back to simply dealing with cocaine and take things easy again, he took the briefcase with him to a hotel that he'd never stayed in before and got some rest. He knew he was safe for now, nobody was pissed at him and he could sleep easy tonight. He knew that deep down in his heart, killing people for cash was wrong. The only way he could justify his actions, was the fact that he would only kill them if they had harmed an innocent child and the law had failed to punish them.  
  
  
Once or twice, he'd been hired to take out such creeps when they were given early parole. Everyone knew they would just reoffend sooner or later, so the way he saw it - he was not killing, but saving. Saving future children from harm. Did he consider himself a hero? Not at all, heroes did not kill people. Sleep finally claimed the Thin White Duke, he could finally relax; if only for now.  
  
  
**

 

Dee knew he wouldn't be back, she kept looking for a job but so far all she could find were 'dish washers needed' ads. With a heavy sigh, she threw the newspaper into the trash and slumped down onto the sofa.  
  
  
"Dee, it's Friday tomorrow," Kayla brought her some coffee over and sat down, "why don't you hit the town? You might meet someone."  Dee took the coffee, then rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Nobody is ever gonna want me, Kayla," she insisted, "I'm not girly-girl enough."  
  
  
"So?" Kayla frowned, "you're still a woman, come on... I'll go with you. You can borrow one of mah dresses, it'll be fun!"  
  
  
"Nah," Dee shook her head, "I ain't ever worn a dress before, no sense in startin' now."  



	10. The Date

The Thin White Duke woke up and took his briefcase to the Bank where he kept his cash, there was quite a lot of it in here now. Keeping some on his person, he left the rest behind as he walked out of the Bank and headed for a friend's place to hang out. As he crossed the road, he noticed someone watching him and he stopped right by them to light up a cigarette.  
  
  
"I got a job for you," the man spoke softly, "interested?"  
  
  
"I might be," the Thin White Duke responded coldly, "how much?"  
  
  
"If you can pull it off," the man replied, "my boss stands to gain quite a bit of cash, how does twenty G's sound?"  
  
  
"What's the job?" asked the Duke, drawing calmly upon his cigarette.  
  
  
"I need you to take out this man," the guy handed him a photograph.  
  
  
"What's he done?" asked the Thin White Duke, glancing casually at the picture.  
  
  
"He runs a very profitable racket," the guy replied, "my boss would like to take it over, but he's always surrounded by his thugs, if he ever comes outta hiding... "  
  
  
"Not interested," the Duke shoved the photograph back into the guy's hands and started walking away.  
  
  
"Would it help if I told you he supplies brothels with underaged girls?" the guy walked quickly to keep up with him.  He stopped and looked around, the guy stared at him; unblinking. Likely high...  
  
  
"He does that?" asked the Duke.  
  
  
"He's been known to brag," shrugged the guy. The Thin White Duke was silent for a while, thinking it over.  
  
  
"Fifty G's," the guy sweetened the deal, "final offer... "  
  
  
"Alright," the Duke said softly, "but if you're lying, I _will_ find out." He ran one long, slender finger across the guy's throat, then turned on his heel and left. The guy looked worried as the Duke walked away. The Duke needed no further information, however. He knew exactly who this man was, but as it so happened; he also knew exactly where he was going to be tomorrow night. All he needed to get in, was a date. He closed his eyes, at such short notice; he could think of only one overtly willing woman...  
  
  
He continued on to his friend's place, intent on getting some cocaine into his system before withdrawls set in.  
  
  
**  
  
  
That afternoon, there came an impatient sort of knocking at Kayla's door. Dee answered it and looked quite shocked.  
  
  
"Hi!" she beamed nervously.  
  
  
"Hello Dee," greeted the Thin White Duke, "do you have a minute?"  
  
  
"Um, sure?" Dee invited him inside and they sat down together.  
  
  
"I'm in a bit of a spot," the Duke told her, "would you go out with me tomorrow night? There's er... Something I need to take care of."  
  
  
"Okay!" Dee was eager, he liked her in that moment because she didn't ask questions, "what time?"  
  
  
"Around eight," replied the Duke, standing up to leave, "see you then... "  
  
  
"Oh, okay!" Dee smiled at him, "um, bye!"  He left the house and Dee raced to Kayla's bedroom, where she found her sister brushing her hair in front of the vanity.  
  
  
"Who was at the door?" asked Kayla.  
  
  
"I've got a date!" Dee burst with excitement, then she frowned, "I don't have a thing to wear! _What'll I wear?_ "  
  
  
"Whoa, calm down!" Kayla brightened up, "I'll help you... "  
  
  
***  
  
  
Friday evening came and Dee was trying on yet another dress.  
  
  
"I feel _stupid_ , Kayla!" she complained, "all this makeup and hairspray... And this dress?! You can't put a tiara on a frog and call it a princess, Kayla."  
  
  
"You're _not_ a frog!" Kayla scolded her gently, "you look great!"  
  
  
"I _look_ like a fool!" Dee argued, "and I _feel_ twice as stupid!"  
  
  
There was a knock at the door and Dee opened her eyes wide.  
  
  
"He's _early!_ " she gasped, "I can't let him see me like _this!"_  
  
  
"Dee, _trust me!_ " Kayla dragged her out of the room, "you look fine!"


	11. Evasion

Kayla opened the door and was impressed, the Thin White Duke stood there looking rather handsome indeed.  
  
  
  
"Is Dee ready?" he asked impatiently, glancing at his watch.  
  
  
"She sure is!" Kayla smiled, pulling Dee into view.  
  
  
"We'd better hurry or... " he looked at her and trailed off. Kayla's smile broadened and she slipped off into the kitchen to leave them alone. Dee watched his eyes trail down her body, then back up again. She felt her face grow hot, embarrassed. She just knew she looked terrible, she felt more foolish than ever now that he'd seen her like this.  
  
  
"Doesn't she look _amazing?_ " Kayla called from the kitchen.  The Duke seemed to snap out of it and he blinked slowly.  
  
  
"Dee?" he asked, as though not recognizing her.  
  
  
"Um, yeah," Dee frowned, "who else am I gonna be?"  
  
  
"You look... Just, wow... " he couldn't find the words. _She looked incredible_...  
  
  
"I know, I know!" Dee hurried outside, "I look _ridiculous_ , let's just drop it and go, okay?"  
  
  
"Bye guys!" Kayla waved them off, shutting the door behind them.  
  
  
"You want me to drive?" asked Dee.  
  
  
"No, I... There's a car coming," Duke replied, still taken aback by her transformation.  
  
  
"Will ya quit _starin' at me?_ " Dee scolded him, feeling bad enough that he looked so exquisite and she looked so silly. A limousine pulled slowly up along the road, Dee's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.  
  
  
"I've never been in a _limo_ before!" she gasped. The Duke opened the door for her and she got inside, then he climbed in next to her and the driver continued on to their destination. Dee was unusually quiet, her embarrassment stifling the desire to talk so as not to draw attention to herself. The Thin White Duke directed the driver, a kind of strange feeling was unsettling him and he tried to ignore it; putting it down to nerves.  
  
  
**  
  
  
They got in easily enough, the venue was locked up tight but Duke was on the list as acceptable company and the fact that he brought along a date was key - It stopped anyone feeling suspicious about his intentions. They sat together at a booth, ordered drinks and something to eat. Things had to appear normal, though he didn't touch his food. Dee felt so out of place, every woman here was beautiful and sexy; she just knew she looked like a gorilla in a frock and wanted to go home.  
  
  
The only reason she didn't get up and walk out, dying from embarrassment; was him. When she gazed at the Thin White Duke, everything else seemed so unimportant. If he happened to look back at her, her heart fluttered and she felt herself blushing. They spoke very little, he was constantly looking around for something but never seemed to be able to locate whatever he was trying to find.


	12. First Kiss

The evening was almost over, Dee couldn't help but notice the frustration and annoyance upon the Duke's face.  
  
  
"Look, I know you just needed me here to get in tonight," Dee told him, "but I actually had a nice time... "  He looked at her now, his icy gaze softening somewhat.  "Duke, do you have a girlfriend?" Dee asked him.  
  
  
"Officially?" asked the Duke, "no."  
  
  
"How about unofficially?" asked Dee.  
  
  
"Unofficially... I take it when I can get it," replied the Duke, with a casual shrug.  
  
  
"I see," she lowered her eyes, then looked back up at him again, "what if... If _I_ was offering?"  He hesitated, staring at her strangely and she could tell he was high but it didn't bother her so much right now; because he wasn't _laughing_ at her proposal. He was uncertain how he felt about Dee, she was robust and loud but she was kind hearted and understanding. She was loyal and easy going, the Thin White Duke hadn't met anyone like her before.  
  
  
She stood up and walked around to sit right beside him, turning to face him and she stared into his mismatched eyes. She still found them weird looking, but said nothing about them because of last time when he'd averted his gaze from her. So she wasn't the only one who was self concious about her looks sometimes...  
  
  
She felt better, because if someone as good looking as him could be self concious; then she wasn't a total dork afterall. She carefully placed her hand upon the back of his neck, her heart racing in fear of rejection. He watched her sit by him, feeling aroused as she turned to him and put her hand behind his head. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers and they slowly began to make out. She felt his arms come to embrace her, so she pulled him in closer with hers and sighed into the magical kiss. Her first one ever...  
  
  
Sliding her hands down, she took note of his erection and didn't care if it was the drugs or if he actually found her alluring; she stroked it through his trousers and revelled in the soft moan that escaped him. They drew slightly apart, breathing a little harder now.  
  
  
"I want you so _badly_ ," Dee rasped, "how do I get you to sleep with me?"  She was abrupt and to the point.  
  
  
"Doesn't take much, luv," he spoke softly back, "your place or mine?"   Dee was too excited to feel self concious now, she glanced around and saw a flight of stairs.  
  
  
"Let's go up there," she suggested, "come on... "  She took his hand and was relieved when he offered no resistance, leading him up to the second floor of the building. It was dark and only the light of the moon shining through the windows lit their way, Dee tried several doors until one finally opened. It was a bedroom, someone must live up here when the venue was closed...  
  
  
"I'm going to have a quick look around and make sure we won't be disturbed," the Thin White Duke told Dee, "wait here... "  He kissed her deeply, his hands upon her hips and she melted inside. As he slipped out of the room, Dee closed the door gently and waited for his return.  
  
  
Part of her honestly believed he wasn't coming back for her, but she held onto the hope that he wasn't like every other guy she'd ever met...


	13. The Mark

Dee was unaware of it, but _he_ was onto something up here. The Thin White Duke had heard voices coming from down the hallway, his keen hearing and heightened sense of alertness could be thanked for that. He slid into the shadows as a door opened and some people left a room, heading downstairs. Peering into the now empty room, save for one individual and some furniture, the Duke quickly stood back before he was seen. He took out his pistol, adjusted the silencer and shoved it back into his pocket. He needed to be sure...  
  
  
Walking slowly into the room, the other man seemed surprised and turned to face him.  
  
  
"Well if it isn't the Thin White Duke!" he smiled, "what can I do you for?"  The Duke lit up a cigarette, playing it casual.  
  
  
"I heard you could fix me up with a nice girl," he said calmly, blowing the smoke from his mouth slowly.  The man offered him a secretive kind of smile, nodding as if he understood.  
  
  
"Like 'em _young_ eh?" he seemed excited. That was all the Thin White Duke needed to hear, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pistol. Before the man could call out for his thugs, there were several bullets in his chest and head. He slumped to the floor, his body still jerking from time to time.  
  
  
"Sick fuck," the Duke spat and left the room, the gun back in his pocket and the door closed shut behind him. Nobody would find the body for a few days, possibly even weeks. This event tonight was a kind of farewell party, the deceased had been planning on taking an overseas holiday...


	14. It's My First Time

Making his way back to the bedroom, he slipped quietly inside and was immediately assaulted with a barrage of kisses to his face. Dee had been getting more and more turned on the longer she anticipated his return, she could no longer hold herself back. She pulled off his black vest and unbuttoned his white shirt, tossing it aside and kissing his mouth impatiently. His cigarette dropped to the floor and was stamped out by a shoe, now forgotten in the stumble over to the bed. She was surprised at how responsive he was, not pushing her back or asking her to stop, or even to slow down. He matched her pace, seeming as keen as her to get it on.  
  
  
The feel of his body naked against hers was amazing, she knew what to do but she hadn't actually done it before. He seemed to be patient with her, so that helped her confidence a little. She loved the way he would play with her breasts, nobody had ever touched them until now and she couldn't stop moaning. His hands, his fingers, his tongue - everything about him was just so perfect and gentle.  She felt him slide his palm down over her stomach, her body tensing up with anticipation as it slowly passed her navel and continued on down between her legs. He felt so aroused, the way she was so eager and willing was turning him on.  
  
  
She seemed inexperienced somewhat, so he made sure she was comfortable and didn't feel rushed or pushed into anything. Her breasts were tantalizing, he simply couldn't keep himself from them. Gliding one hand down to her inner thighs, he kissed her deeply as he slicked his fingers along her folds and was surprised at how wet she was for him already. It caused him to moan, which made her heart beat insanely fast as she felt his fingers exploring and probing her most sensitive areas. She wanted to make the moment last, so she pulled away from him slowly and got onto all fours while he watched her.  
  
  
She lowered her front half down, leaving her rear end up high. His gaze followed her curiously, making her feel heated by slowly licking his fingers and never taking his eyes off her. He moved closer to her, not quite sure what she wanted him to do. His idea was to fuck her, but she grabbed his hand before he could do so and pushed it between her legs again. Foreplay wasn't something he indulged in for very long, if at all; so he was hesitant but eventually obliged. His fingers slipped inside of her, stretching open every so often and he quickly realized the importance of her wanting to slow it down just a little. She hadn't done this before...  
  
  
Now that he understood, Dee relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of his probing fingers; opening her up gently to help her prepare for his erect manhood. She couldn't take it slowly for much longer, but she held out for as long as she could. He lowered himself down a little and she gasped, her eyes wide as his tongue replaced his fingers. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, feeling it flick out and tease her clit every so often. She felt her body quivering, jolting once or twice before she succumbed to orgasm.  
  
  
"OH... GOD!" she cried out, as waves of pleasure rocked her from within.  
  
  
"Mmmm, wait for me, luv," came his sexy drawl, as she felt him slowly enter her pulsing sex, " _uuhhh_... "  
  
  
Her eyes rolled shut at the sound of his aroused moan, meeting his thrusts as he began to take her right back up into the heights of ecstasy where she'd just came from a moment ago. She felt him pushing into her, each time her inner walls relaxed he entered a little further. His engorged member was thick, long and hard, it was pure heaven...  
  
  
There was a slight stinging sensation, and then it was gone; Dee moaned her approval and encouraged his thrusts to pick up a little speed.  
  
  
"Harder," she gasped, as he grabbed her waist and held onto her tightly, "oohh fuck, _harder!_ "  
  
  
"Uuhhh... Yesss.... " came his erotic response, causing her to shiver and moan again.  
  
  
She thrust back into him, making him gasp and utter a soft curse under his breath. Dee felt the build up again, he moved her slightly to one side and she cried out as she felt every inch of him fucking her now. As she forgot her inhibitions and called out for him to make her come, Dee felt the most intense orgasm suddenly crash into her body like a tidal wave. She screamed in utter pleasure, her head thrown back and her tone almost animalistic as she swore curses at him. He grunted and moaned his release, looking down to where their bodies connected to watch as she then collapsed onto the bed; panting and sweating.  
  
  
She turned to gaze at him with a look of hunger in her eyes, his body gleaned with a light perspiration and to her it looked more beautiful now than it had before.  His chest was gently heaving with every breath, Dee beckoned him down to lay with her and he did so without protest. Embracing with him, her head upon his chest to hear his pounding heart; Dee closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.  
  
  
*  
  
  
After a while, they had both dressed again and were walking downstairs together. The venue was still noisy with music and they returned to their booth, after a short stop in the bathroom to clean up a little. She knew he'd leave her once the night was over, it hurt to think about it so she simply pushed it to the back of her mind and gazed at him; helplessly in love.  
  
  
_Damnit..._  
  
  
**  
  
  
The last song for the night was starting and Dee stood up, taking his hand and leading him onto the floor. He didn't pull away from her, or look at her strangely and they held each other close as the slow music made people either pair off or sit down. Feeling him so close to her, even clothed, felt so magical and wonderful. She had a hard time focusing on dancing and noticed he wasn't moving a great deal either.  
  
  
She leaned in and kissed him, feeling her back suddenly against the wall and she hooked a leg around his waist as he ground himself into her. She moaned into the kiss, as it deepened and he thrust against her harder. Breathing heavily, she drew back and stared at his lust filled eyes. They suddenly looked so beautiful, mysterious and magical...  
  
  
"Someone will see!" she hissed.  
  
  
"Let them look," he rasped, devouring her neck with his open mouthed, hot kisses.  
  
  
Dee closed her eyes, how had this awkward night suddenly turned so _amazing??_

 

The song ended and everyone was gently encouraged to leave, Dee was quiet for once as she drove home with the Thin White Duke sitting and staring out of the window.


	15. Opposites Attract

When they arrived, she invited him in but he declined.  
  
  
"What'll you do now?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Probably leave town," replied the Duke, "things are getting a little too heavy lately, I'd like to find somewhere new and start over... "  Such was life for him. Dee felt her heart shatter.  
  
  
"I thought we shared somethin' special tonight," she said softly.  He looked at her strangely for a moment, as though he couldn't understand why she was so attached to him.  
  
  
"I wish you'd stay," Dee told him, "you could live with me and we could, I dunno... Settle down, be _happy_ together."  
  
  
"I can't," he shook his head, "that's not the sort of person I could ever be."  He lifted her chin with his fingers and she thrilled at his touch.  
  
  
"You deserve better," he stated firmly. He lowered his hand, watched a few tears silently trickle down her red cheeks and turned away from her and walked away without turning back. Dee never left the front porch until she started to shiver with the cold of the night, then she retreated into Kayla's house and went to bed; crying herself to sleep.  
  
  
**  
  
  
In the morning, Dee and Kayla shared a coffee and Kayla was listening to Dee's story with wide eyes.  
  
  
"I feel dumb, cryin' over a _guy_ ," Dee concluded, "it just happened though, I couldn't stop myself."  
  
  
"You fell in love, Dee," Kayla explained, "it happens... "  
  
  
"Well why do I have to finally meet and fall for the _wrong one?_ " Dee asked.  
  
  
"That happens, too I'm afraid," Kayla smiled at her gently, "more often than you may think."  Dee fell silent and finished her coffee, she was certain he was the right man for her and yet he was out of town by now; miles and miles away forever. She sighed heavily, slowly dragging her feet to go outside and check the post for the newspaper.  
  
  
Perhaps there'd be a job she could do, then she could distract herself and forget about him. She opened the door and gaped, eyes wide in disbelief as she found her Thin White Duke.  
  
  
He was poised, ready to knock and looked slightly surprised.  
  
  
"I uh, need your help... " he looked a little sheepish.  Dee smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"I'll grab my coat!"

 

  
  
=THE END=


End file.
